


Christmas For Loke

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas, Couch Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's my holiday gift for the naughty fans out there. Santa Rhov is coming to town! "She sees you when you're sleeping, she knows when you're awake, she knows none of you have been good, so review this for goodness sake!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas For Loke

**Author's Note:**

> May Santa fill your stockings, may your eight candles burn slow,  
> May your yule log blaze bright and your car not stall in the snow.  
> May your holidays be blessed, filled with loved ones and great cheer.  
> And I'll see all you fanfic pervs sometime early next year. ^_^  
> -Rhov
> 
> _I wrote a Hanukkah piece called "The 8th Candle" and a parody of "Twas the Night Before Christmas" that I call "Merry Christmas, Fairy Tail," which was chosen to be recited for the Fairy Tail Podcast's Christmas Special. Such an honor! Now here's my take on the holiday "Spirit." Is it any wonder I'm being perverted again? By now, it shouldn't be._
> 
>   _Disclaimer: I don't own_ Fairy Tail _. However, I do own the holiday poem above. If you're not reading the manga, you might question the one-day-is-three-months rule. Well, Hiro-sensei has said it is so, therefore I'm taking that to my advantage!_

"It's a special night," Loke told Lucy as they sat by the fireplace together. "As you know, one day for us Celestial Spirits is three months for you Humans, so for us, Christmas comes once every ninety-one Human years. It's a once-in-a-lifetime event for a spirit mage to celebrate Christmas with the Celestial Spirits. For our Christmas and your Christmas to coincide, why, that only happens once every few centuries! Truly," the Lion grinned flirtatiously with a gleam shining from behind his blue shades, "wouldn't you say it's fate that we're together on this day?"

Lucy blushed at his talk of fate. Did he realize she was missing Mira's world-famous Christmas wassail in order to spend the evening with him? But he was right, all over the world Celestial Spirit mages were spending this one rare chance with their Spirits. Lucy conserved her magic for weeks in order to call out each of her Spirits one at a time. The stronger ones like Virgo and Loke could come out on their own, but all the others wanted to give her gifts. They originally wanted to invite her to the Spirit World again, but she was not all too happy with the idea of missing yet another three months of time.

All around her were gifts from her beloved Spirit friends: a lollipop from Plue, a music recording from Lyra, a diamond-studded wristwatch from Horologium, a book on Spirit World history from Crux, a hairbrush from Cancer, a horsey plushy from Sagittarius, a crystal vase from Aquarius, a small sculpture made from sand-glass from Scorpio, a new outfit from Virgo, matching hat and scarf from Gemi and Mini, woolen mittens knitted by Aries, an angora sweater from Capricorn, and a camera from Taurus with instructions that she must take many sexy pictures of herself with it, preferably wearing a bikini or naked, before Lucy force-closed his gate.

Loke kept teasing that he would not give her his gift until later that night. He had stayed with her all day under his own magic, but he had been unusually quiet up until this evening.

Now the two of them were alone, sitting on the couch by the fireplace. He sipped his wine, and she eyed him suspiciously. Of course, she did not trust him. She made sure to hide the mistletoe that had been hanging up, hoping that maybe Natsu or Gray might come for a visit so she could suggest a little traditional kiss. She also made sure not to drink too much, lest she drunkenly agreed to something she would regret in the morning. She took all sorts of precautions against Loke and his infamous womanizing, but instead of being a lecherous beast, he looked pensive that night.

"You're surprisingly quiet," she noted.

Loke stared into the crackling fireplace. "I'm trying to remember if I've ever shared a dual Christmas like this before. Last time was three hundred and sixty-four years ago. My owner was a man and he wanted to spend it with Aries. She wasn't too thrilled. Before that, my owner didn't bother calling me out. She wasn't the best owner, either. The time before that, I was between owners. And before that..." Loke put a finger to his lips and thought back. "I'm sure it must have happened once or twice. Guess my memory is pretty bad."

"Wait, your previous owners passed up such an opportunity?" she exclaimed.

"Most see us as tools," he shrugged. "Would you spent Christmas with your hammer or sword?"

"I'm sure Erza does," she muttered. "And Celestial Spirits aren't tools. You have feelings, personalities, emotions..."

"Joy, love, loneliness," he listed. "You're unique in acknowledging that, Lucy. That's why we all love you." He looked over to her, the firelight only shining on half his face, lighting half of his sad smile. "That's why... _I_ love you."

Her cheeks blushed and she looked away. "Sheesh, there you go again."

He chortled gently and looked back to the flames. "Sorry. I promised Virgo I wouldn't bother you like this. I guess she gets to punish me."

Despite her better judgment, Lucy leaned into him. Taking advantage of her small invitation, Loke draped an arm around her shoulder. Together, they stared at the burning flames and listened to the pops and crackling of the yule log.

"People should treat you guys better," she declared, feeling indignant at the injustice. "If it was up to me..." She trailed off as she thought about what she could do. "Even if I went around and collected all the Keys, that sort of appreciation would only last you one year as far as you Spirits are concerned. One year for you is over ninety years for us Humans."

"True," he frowned.

He hated to think just how brief Lucy's life would be. In his mind, Humans had always been like little butterflies, beautiful and fragile, yet falling tragically after such a short life. However, after spending three years living as a Human, he finally got to know these people closely, much more intimately than he usually could. He got to know Lucy, and he came out to see her far more often than he ever had with any other uncaring, cold owner.

"Sometimes, a single year, or even a single night, is all you need." Loke caressed Lucy's face, and she looked up at him with wide, shocked eyes. "In some cases, a single moment can be a lifetime." He leaned in closer and stared at her lips. "Whether it be your night or my night, whether it's in the Human World or the Spirit World, it all feels the same."

Lucy gulped hard and pulled back. "Loke..."

"My Christmas gift to you," he whispered sensually. "Let me be yours...for just one night."

He pressed his lips up against hers. Lucy wanted to push him away, but his kiss was so tender. She hummed and felt her body warm up. He smiled within the kiss as he felt her accept it. Encouraged by her soft moan, Loke embraced her fully. Her front, which was facing the fire, felt warm, but her back was cold. He ran his hands over her to heat up the icy skin. He licked her lips until she nervously parted them, then he explored her mouth, earning more moans as Lucy savored the taste of wine still on his tongue.

His hands were in her hair, running his fingers through the soft, golden strands. Then his lips were on her shoulders, her neck, her face. Slowly, Loke leaned her back against the couch, guiding her head to a throw pillow. His knee wedged between her legs and slowly spread her. Her skirt crept up her thigh, inching higher and higher.

"Loke!" she moaned in weak protest.

"Should I stop?" he smirked.

No, she did not want him to stop! She loved what was happening to her, although every sensation was new and unexpected, terrifying and terrific. She grabbed him by his orange hair and pulled him back toward her, kissing him fiercely. He held her tightly, pulling her body flat against his. She was so close against him, she could feel his breathing getting faster and the bulge in his pants growing harder.

She wanted him to stop right there...and she wanted more!

He played with her breasts for a long time, giving them ample attention. He rubbed the perk nipples through her shirt and got a whimper out of her that made him chuckle. Her face was so cute as she blushed and tried to hold back from making too much noise. Nimbly, his fingers worked the buttons on her blouse, flicking each one apart. Then she felt his hands on her shoulders, spreading the blouse apart, off her shoulders and past her breasts, exposing a red bra with festive white lace.

She looked away sharply and blushed, wondering why on earth she chose to wear such a sexy piece of lingerie when she had been so determined not to fall for his wily ways. Perhaps, deep down inside, she had truly wanted this!

"It's embarrassing!" she whined.

"But you're beautiful," he smiled, gazing at her creamy bare skin. "And it's Christmas. At least let me give you my present."

He flicked the front clasp on the bra and opened it like a wrapped gift. Tenderly, his fingers took her nipples and gave them a light tweak. She arched her back with a throaty gasp at the sudden rush of adrenaline and hormones flooding her body, awakening her to new sensations. She squirmed under him, and when she briefly opened her eyes she saw Loke smiling in amusement. It made her feel embarrassed and erotic while his touches made her uncomfortably moist.

She felt something softer on her breasts and looked down. His head was down, his lips upon her skin, his tongue exploring, lapping, circling her nipple, until he suddenly dived in and sucked her. She felt a tingling shock all the way down to her private parts.

"Loke, no! No, please!"

He looked up in concern. "Did I hurt you?"

Her breath came fast and her head was spinning. "No."

"Was that something you didn't like?"

"No, I do, but...well...it's embarrassing," she grumbled petulantly.

He chuckled at her nervousness. "You're cute when you act so coy. Be honest, do you want me to stop?"

She debated it, but... "No," she admitted, although she went bright pink saying it.

She felt her clothes lowering completely off her body, and she moved to allow them to melt away from her. The warm fire tingled her naked body. Then slowly and precisely, Loke removed his shirt and pants, doing a small, erotic dance on top of her. Lucy laughed at the outrageous spectacle, and it banished her nervousness. When he finally rose up so he could pull off his tiger-striped boxers, she could barely help but stare at the firmly risen erection. She had of course seen Gray naked one too many times, but never had he looked like _this_.

She gulped with a little fear. Was that actually supposed to fit inside her? Impossible! Then Loke tossed the clothes to the side with abandonment and slowly lowered himself on top of her.

"I love you so much, Lucy," he whispered passionately. "Merry Christmas!"

They were naked, their bodies twisting awkwardly, their legs and arms jumbled together on the couch. He placed his lips around her breasts and sucked so hard she moaned in erotic pain. She reached out and felt the heat of his skin. Slowly, they explored each other while their lips covered everything. He kissed her mouth, her neck, her shoulders, her breasts. His hand drifted down between their bodies. She gasped as he touched that magical area of a woman's body.

"Oh God," she shuddered.

"It's all right," he said to calm her. "Did you like that?"

"I...I guess so. It was...wow!" _Better than touching myself_ , she thought privately.

"Let me try it again."

She spread her legs to let him touch her clit some more. She jolted at even a light touch. It was an intense sensation, almost painful, but she let her body feel it, evaluate it, and found that despite the near-pain, she liked it.

He was fully on top of her now. She felt his shaft dancing just against her, teasing with soft, burning touches and long, taunting rubs. It made her squirm and groan. She knew she was embarrassingly wet with excitement and hoped he did not say anything about it. Then she felt his cock press against her opening. She cried out in fear and pulled back. If she looked down, she could almost see it, hidden below the softness of her belly.

"Loke!" she gasped.

"Oh Lucy," he moaned.

"No, wait," she said quickly, feeling him try to push against her virginal barrier.

"Don't make me wait," he said, his voice desperate. "If you want me to stop, you had better tell me right now, but don't tell me to just wait. I won't be able to obey."

She tried to think of something to say to stop him, but she found she did not want this to stop. She wanted him. Oh, desperately she wanted him inside her! His breathing was hard. He looked down at her in anguish, glistening with sweat. Glancing down, she saw his swollen pink head hovering over her, ready to pierce her like a spear.

"Please, Lucy," he begged. "Can I? Is it okay? Be honest. If it's not okay, I need to know before I can't stop myself."

She debated it. She once told Levy she wanted a white wedding, to save it for the right man and let her wedding night be her first time. However, despite part of her that wanted to tell Loke no, a much stronger part of her was aching just as much as him. She knew she might regret it, but if she spurned him right now, she would regret that too. And it really was a perfect night, a once in a lifetime event in so many, many ways!

"Okay," she whispered and squeezed her eyes closed.

"No, open them," he whispered, tenderly touching her cheek. "Look into my eyes."

She did and stared at him with slight terror. Loke smiled softly, and it loosened her up.

"I'm going to be gentle," he promised. "I don't ever want to hurt you, Lucy."

She felt the pressure of something sliding inside her. Yes, there was a little pain, a bit of discomfort, but nothing like what she read about in Erza's collection of erotic novels. Loke watched her, being very gentle to prevent the pain. He saw her face tense a little, and he simply slowed down. He moved like a predatory cat sneaking up on unsuspecting prey. He did not want her to flee away until it was already too late to avoid being captured.

He began to feel slightly more resistance. He was partly inside, but this was where it would hurt. Instead, he pulled back. Lucy sighed a little. He was misleading her, and he knew it. She thought that was all it would be. She was wrong!

Loke slowly pressed in again, going deeper with firmer force, and now he saw the pain hit her. She gasped and grabbed him in shock. Loke quickly kissed her as tears came to her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," he whispered. "It'll be better soon."

It burned! It wasn't the life-shattering agony she thought it might be, but it still hurt in a way she never expected. Maybe it was nothing more than a thin membrane of tissue, but it was like getting a paper cut...on her pussy! Plus she was such a wimp for pain. Loke hushed her and held her. She grabbed hold of him and knew he would protect her.

After a minute, she pulled back and wiped away the tears. "Okay," she whispered.

Loke saw that she was trying to be brave. He felt guilty taking such a precious thing from her, something she could never have back, but he loved her too much to sit to the side and let her be swept away by anyone else.

Even if it was only for this one Christmas night, he wanted to be wholly hers.

He thrust deep within, and she moaned loudly. That was the last of the pain. Everything else Loke did made her feel wonderful, and she trembled at the sensations. She wrapped her legs around his back, allowed her hips to move with his, positioning her body so that he rubbed her just right both inside and outside. She felt him hardening more with each thrust. Loke shuddered as he moved, sliding back and forth in a primal rhythm: faster, slower, discovering the tempo that best suited both of them.

Again and again, as if they could not say it enough, as if the magic of that night would be broken if they stopped the sensual chanting, they told each other "I love you," playfully, serious, in animal growls and soft whimpers.

In the ruddy glow of firelight, Lucy saw their quavering shadows moving together across the ceiling. It was like watching someone else, peeking in on another couple as she did similar amatory moves. She found it unendurably erotic to watch the shadows in this voyeuristic inquisitiveness, watching the dark characters entangled, arching, humping to their own moans.

Her body was rising to a climax far too quickly. She wanted to hold back, to feel more, to never stop this wild grappling. She wanted the burning inside her to never end.

"Loke, I...I can't take any more!"

"It's okay, Lucy. Don't hold back. I want to hear you scream!"

Then she felt herself lose control. She shouted wildly and clawed his back as her body began to clench. Loke grunted and moaned her name. They were no longer rhythmic, but wild, desperate. Her entire body arched and her toes curled. Her voice screamed like a wild cat while he roared like a lion. Then her mind whited out into a euphoria of painful delight.

"Oh God! Lucy!" she heard him cry.

She felt Loke stiffen and saw his face draw up in a rictus expression of unendurable rapture. Suddenly, with a yell and a moan, she felt him gush inside her in a trembling explosion. Her body squeezed at him, her muscles tightening in spasms, as if wanting to milk anything he had to give.

She felt the last shattering muscle contraction. Then a flood of peace swept over her body.

His head hung down with his long mane of orange hair tickling across her face. He panted heavily for a good minute, utterly exhausted at the effort. Then he looked at her face. His green eyes were still burning with a love so intense, she knew he would never be able to express it in words. Instead, he kissed her firmly on the lips.

Slowly, Loke withdrew, and her body still clutched at him, never wanting to break their new bond, more than one as Spirit and Owner, but a bond of lust and sensuality. Finally he was out, and she shivered at the absence of that hot pressure inside her. He rolled over and cuddled her tightly on the couch.

"Merry Christmas, Lucy," he sighed. "Nice gift exchange, eh?"

She giggled softly. "I hope you appreciate my gift to you."

Loke kissed the side of her neck and whispered into her ear. "It's the most precious gift I have ever received. I love you so much!"

She snuggled into him in dizzy exhaustion, and Loke held her, never wanting to let go.

She was just about ready to fall asleep when her house began to shake violently. The windows rattled, something broke in the kitchen, and the rafters creaked and rained dust.

"Earthquake?" she cried out.

Loke covered over her protectively and looked out the window as he sensed a great amount of magic. Suddenly, two burning red eyes peeked through the window. Lucy screamed at the terrifying sight, and Loke cringed away.

"Lucy, old friend," the Spirit King boomed. "Are you trying to avoid me? It's Christmas!"

"Stupid Mustache-Man," she shrieked, yanking a blanket up over her chest. "I don't have your Key so how could I possibly call you out?"

"Ah, that's true," he suddenly realized. "I have a present for you."

Lucy looked up to Loke. She was bright red with embarrassment, but Loke also looked mortified at being caught like this.

"I'll...I'll meet you outside. Just...goddammit, stop looking through my window. It's creepy!" He pulled back, and Lucy rubbed out a throbbing vein. She began to sit up and felt something sticky inside her. "Sheesh, you sure did leave a mess," she grumbled.

Loke rose off the couch and gave her his hand to stand. "I'll help you clean up. Let's see where our clothes went."

* * *

Lucy woke up the next morning lying in bed. After dealing with the Spirit King and the huge commotion his arrival caused for all of Magnolia, she and Loke retired for the night and slept happily in one another's arms. Now his side of the bed was empty and cold. She reached over, felt the pillow, and wondered if it had all been a dream. When she tried to sit up, the space between her thighs hurt. Nope, definitely not a dream! She tugged a silk robe around her naked body and stumbled sleepily into the kitchen. There, Loke was happily cooking breakfast while humming holiday tunes.

"Christmas breakfast with my sweet Lucy," he declared brightly.

She inhaled the aroma of eggs and bacon. "Too bad Christmas was yesterday."

"Ah, but you see," he grinned broadly, "it is still Christmas in the Spirit World, and it will be for another three months Earthland time." He walked up to her, grabbed Lucy around the waist, and yanked her in tight. "I asked you to be mine for Christmas. I never clarified _whose_ Christmas I was talking about. I plan on giving you a present every single day of _my_ Christmas!"

Lucy blushed at that, and already she felt a hot tingling in the pit of her stomach. Loke smirked as he saw that his prey was so easily ensnared. He quickly turned off the stove and growled hungrily.

"Breakfast can wait!"


End file.
